Chosen Duelist
by BarrelDragon94
Summary: Legend says there is a chosen one who can stop the evil, but who? Is it Denholm or the other mysterious kid who never was at the school ever! The reviews with my name arent mine, I was logged on and my sisters did it! pleaz dont be mistaken!
1. Getting In

**A Chosen Duelist**

July 4, 1990-

"When do you think the chosen duelist is coming sir," said a very weird man with blue hair and yellow eyes with wrinkled skin and a Japanese tattoo across his left arm and right.

"I can't tell, understand, Bikel" said another old man with gray hair and white eyes who looked wiser than the other one "We shall see soon, I hope."

Getting In

Sept 1, 2006-

At Duel Academy we see a duelist with red hair and green eyes. His name was Denholm Raign. He was a pretty good duelist and was tall for his age. He was running to get to start his duel to get inside Duel academy. He was born July 4, 1990. He was waiting for his opponent when the announcer called Denholm and he went forward.

His duel opponent had white hair and gray eyes. "Hello, my name is Bennet." The man had a British accent and he had some of his hair hanging out in the front. He wasn't that tall (a little taller than Denholm). His face had two scars on both cheeks. "Well then, let's start." They turned on their duel disks and the duel disk showed 4000 lifepoints for each of the duelists.

"I'll start," announced Denholm while he drew a card. "I'll summon one card in face-down defense and I'll end my turn," said Denholm while a card came on the field horizontally.

"Well I guess it is my turn," said Bennet while drawing a card. "How pleasant, I will activate polymerization to fuse three des frogs to summon D.3.S (2500/2000) frog to the field. All of a sudden a humongous frog appeared. The D.3.S frog had des frogs, and tree born frogs lay near it. The monster had a tattoo on his right arm and had whisker like things on his face. "Now go D.3.S frog attack that face down." The facedown monster flipped face-up to reveal Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000). The monster shattered into pixels and Bennet said "I will now activate a spell card I like to call hinotama: this card decreases your life points by 500." Then fireballs the color of blue, red, orange and yellow came from the sky and fell on Denholm and his life points turned to 3500. "I shall end my turn."

"Good it's my turn," Denholm said calmly. "I'll activate the spell Change of Hearts," said Denholm happily, "I get to control your D.3.S frog for one turn. All of a sudden the D.3.S frog moved to Denholm's side. "Oh yeah, I'm not done, I'll sacrifice D.3.S frog to summon one card in face down defense." While D.3.S frog was destroyed and a card facedown appeared to the field. "I'll end my turn," Denholm said smiling.

Bennet drew a card and said "I play the card monster reborn to bring back D.3.S frog (2500/2000) to my field. The big frog appeared again to Bennet's side this time. I'll then activate two hinotamas and decrease your life points to 2500." The same fireballs hit Denholm and reduced his life points. "That should do for my turn."

"Well then it's my turn," announced Denholm as he drew a card. "I'll activate fissure to destroy your D.3.S frog again and then I'll put a face down card and end my turn."

"Not bad," said Bennet as he drew a card. "I'll activate four hinotamas." Then fireballs fell on Denholm and he stuttered while his life points decreased to 500.

_How many hinotamas did this man have?_ thought Denholm.

"I'll summon one card in facedown defense end my turn.

"My turn," said Denholm as he drew his card. "I activate pot of greed." A pot that had a maniacal smile appeared and Denholm smirked while drawing the two cards. "I'll then activate Black Luster Ritual, by giving up monsters whose level is equal or higher than level 8 I can summon Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500). He sacrificed two monsters and a Black soldier with red hair and a shield and sword appeared on the field. I'll flip my two face-downs." One was Spirit of the Harp (800/2000) and the other was Neo Aqua Madoor (1200/3000). The Spirit of Harp had yellow clothes on and was playing the harp. "Now attack Black Luster Soldier and decrease his life points to 1000. Now Neo Aqua Madoor attack him again and finish him off. The man shot out water and Bennet's life points went down to 0. "That's a duel."

"Very good," complimented Bennet. Denholm stepped out off the platform and he was questioned by many people.

"How did you defeat the headmaster's assistant, no one could before."

"I don't know,' said Denholm he shrugged and left. He got a room with blue paint and a wide window. The room was cozy and large. There were two study tables and a table lamp. The lamp had the pictures of Barrel Dragon and Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of The Beginning. His roommate was asleep and Denholm couldn't see his face. He would just have to wait till tomorrow. Denholm unpacked his clothes and other necessary items and put them in the proper places. After unpacking he went sleep on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

-------------------- ---------------

That's the chapter hope you like it: BarrelDragon94

Oh, yea please comment!

---------------- ----------------


	2. The Second Best

The Second Best

He always wanted to be in Obelisk Blue (because blue is his favorite color) but he got in Ra Yellow. His room was bigger than Slifer Red. It had no fungi growing on the walls or anything like that. The kid had Blonde hair, blue eyes and he was short about 5"2. He was a very talkative person.

"I was lucky that I got a weak opponent for my entry duel," he said.

"I got the headmaster's assistant," bragged Denholm "Hey what's your name." He had forgot to ask "Mine is Denholm Raign."

"I'm Demetri Curt."

"Oh ok, anyway bye I'm gonna check out campus."

"Can I come Den," said Demetri, "I can call you Den right?"

"Yeah whatever, come on."

"Hey, where you going?" this voice wasn't Demetri's it was some Obelisk Blue's.

"Checking out campus."

Oh, well I have a question for you, how did you beat Bennet, the headmaster's assistant?" Denholm just shrugged and walked past the Obelisk Blue. The Obelisk Blue had brown hair and brown eyes. He had wrinkles on the bridge of his nose when he was angry. "You're not going anywhere, understand, because I want to duel you and see your deck."

"You got a duel, sorry Demetri couldn't back out of the duel," said Denholm.

"It's ok, I'll just read or something."

"We're going to duel in the duel arena for Obelisk blue, tonight" said George as though he were lying. Demetri didn't here this.

--------- ---------

That night Denholm and George Crech (the Obelisk Blue's name) were walking to the building with the three colors representing the dorms. The red color on a short pole the next on a bigger and the blue one on a the biggest. The building had a duel arena where Denholm thought they were going. Instead of turning right George went on and stopped at a wall and looked both ways and opened a secret passageway. "My dad built it when he was here, it's for duelists who want to duel at night, it's like a club." The club was yellow, blue, and red. There were people dueling and people eating. The room was humongous, it could fit about eight hundred people. The club had twenty tables and four chairs at each table. There was a restaurant like section to the left of where there standing and a card shop selling every pack sold in the world.

"Wow."

"Well than lets duel," announced George.

"I thought I would never get here, when I was a kid I lost against every person I could imagine, even my sister. Then is when I started to build a very good deck made cards I bought and traded for."

Good but let's duel," said George who looked uninterested. The other people in the large yellow, blue and red room weren't interested either. They probably knew that George would win but they wanted to know how bad the other kid would lose, so they turned their heads and watched. "You go first ok."

"You got it, I draw," announced Denholm. "I'll summon a monster in defense and put a card face down and end my turn.

"My turn then, I'll activate polymerization and fuse two e-heroes Sparkman and Clayman to make e-hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)." Electric and clay e-heroes were sucked into a swirling circle and making a monster that had a yellow top and a blue bottom. It had a ring like thing in the center of its chest and it had gigantic arms with big claws. The monster wore a half mask. "This monster has a cool ability, I can give just one card and destroy any card on the field that has less attack than my monster. How is that? Now I discard one card to destroy your monster." The monster was Spirit of The Harp (800/2000) it was destroyed by the strong monster. Spirit of The Harp was also wearing yellow and it was playing a melodious tune when it was destroyed. "Since that wasn't my attack I attack with Thunder Giant." It attacked reducing Denholm's life points to 1400. "I'll end my turn

"Then it's mine," said Denholm. "I'll activate monster reborn to reborn my monster Spirit of The Harp (800/2000). Then I'll activate Shield and Sword. This card switches our attack points and makes it our defense points and vise-versa. So your Thunder Giant attack is 1500 and defense is 2400. My Spirit of The Harp becomes 2000 attack and 800 defense. Now Spirit of The Harp attack Thunder Giant." George's life points became 3500. "then I'll activate Black Pendant and equip it to my Spirit of The Harp and activate Dian Keto The Cure Master. Now Shield and Swords effect is gone when my turn is ended. Your turn now."

"Very good you took 500 points of damage out of the second best duelist," boasted George, "It's my turn so I draw, I'll put a card facedown in defense and end my turn."

"My turn, I summon Zure, Knight of The Dark World (1800/1600). A knight with horn like ears and spiked hair. The monster was wielding a sword and had long cape. Now Zure attack that facedown." The facedown was wroughtweiler (800/1200). Wroughtweiler was a dog.

"Now wroughtweiler's ability activates. When it's destroyed it lets me bring back an e-hero and a polymerization to my hand so I pick Sparkman and polymerization."

"Now Spirit of The Harp (1300/2000) attack! This attack reduced George's lifepoints to 2200. I'll end my turn."

"I'll draw and I activate polymerization to polymerize e-heroes Sparkman and Clayman to bring back an old friend, Thunder Giant (2400/1500)." Now activate your effect, thunder Giant, destroy Zure. Now attack Spirit of The Harp. This attack reduced Denholm's life points to 300. The both monsters were reduced to pixels while Thunder Giant stand there with no effort to defeat anyone of the monsters Denholm had. Was Denholm going to loose?

Then suddenly George' lifepoints decreased by 500, making it 1700. "What happened?"

"Black Pendant happened, said Denholm. When you destroy Black Pendant you lose 500 lifepoints."

"Not bad, I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn then," said Denholm while drawing a card. I'll put a card facedown in defense and end my turn." A card horizontally appeared.

"My turn," announced George while drawing. "This time I can't activate Giant's effect so I'll attack with Thunder and destroy your facedown. The facedown was Swarm of Scarabs (500/1000). A swarm of brown and black scarabs (Egypt's famous bug).

"Not so fast Swarm of Scarabs effect activates when it's flipped and destroyed I can destroy a monster. I choose Thunder Giant."

"Smart!" said exclaimed George "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master increasing my life points to 2700 and end my turn.

"My turn," said Denholm when George gestured that he was done. "I'll summon Gemini Elf (1900/900). There were two monsters a boy elf and a girl elf. The boy elf's hand was resting on the girl elf's shoulder. They both had marks on there faces. Then I'll activate the spell Double Attack. Double Attack had a Marauding Captain chopping up an Inpachi. By giving up a monster that has a higher attack than Gemini elf this card can attack twice. I give up Blue-eyes and now Gemini Elf attack twice." This attack reduced George's lifepoints to 0.

"You won!"

"Incredible!" people murmured. That night Denholm was happier than ever for beating the second best. He fell asleep knowing about his visit around campus. He had a deep sleep. Denholm didn't realize that the door opened and a lady and boy came in and inspected him thoroughly looking for any marks of something. Who were these people, find out?

------------------------ --------------------------

Hope you like the next chapter: BarrelDragon94

Oh I hope this is one of the interesting chapters!

--------- ---------


	3. The Secret

**The Secret**

------------------------------ -----------------------------

The next day Denholm and Demetri went to breakfast together and then to class. The Slifer Red teacher, Dr. Freddy, was the one who was teaching them. His name was made fun of. Dr. Freddy's name would be teased as Freddy Cougar or Fredd the Dead and many other ones that were odd yet funny to laugh at. When ever he found kids making fun of there name he would give them a twenty minute lecture on not to make fun of names and lowered there mark for the next written exam by one point. The teacher had brownish-red hair and had red, white and blue colored eyes, even though Independence Day was over. His eyes were in the shape of the American flag. His accent was American of course. He had a shirt with red white and blue. His bottom was black. Dr. Freddy was the nicest teacher in the whole school.

He wasn't the only one who took off points, there are Dr. Creek, Mrs. Robitussin, Mr. Shenanigans, and the worst of them all Dr. DVD. All of the teachers had weird names to make fun of. If Dr. Creek heard you make fun of him he would take five points on your next test, id you made fun of Mrs. Robitussin she would take five points off on each exam (written, timed, and practical exams). If you made fun of Mr. Shenanigans he would take off twenty points (at least you pass the exam, I think), and worst of all Mr. DVD if you made fun of Mr. David Vérchasé Denise (Mr. DVD) he would take fifty points off your written exam. No one ever made fun of him. Except the Vandalizers who didn't' care (the group of bullies). They formed five years ago by three adopted children, now its fifteen kids. These kids spray paint, beat kids up, steal, and make fun of. They are most known for beating up and making fun of. Once they beat up a kid and he was stuck in the hospital for a month. You ask if they were expelled? Every time they got expelled new kids would join the group and the group kept on going no matter how many times it was attempted to stop. They cause harm only to the weak subordinate Slifer Red. They called them selves the "Bull" because they tortured Slifer "Red".

"Class, does anyone know what fusion material cards you need to make F.G.D and the cards ability!" Dr. Freddy was yelling.

There were people just staring because they didn't care.

"Did I mention you'll get a prize!" Now everyone started looking through their notebook and textbook searching for the answer.

Before anyone could say anything one hand shot out. "Yes, Denholm."

"To fusion summon F.G.D you need 5 dragons. The effect is no wind, fire, earth, water, and dark cards can't take any battle damage on F.G.D."

"Good answer you get 10 points extra credit for your next written exam."

"Yes!" He was lucky to get the answer right because he wasn't sure if the attributes he said were right. They turned out to be right. He thought he was going to loose the points extra credit

"The next question is, name a monster set that has LV in its name and its effect." Of course the first hand that was up was Denholm's. "Denholm had his hand up first so go, and you get 10 points extra credit for each monster set you name." Everyone was booing Denholm, but he didn't care. Denholm just wanted the extra credit points.

"A LV monster is the Armed Dragon set," started Denholm " Armed Dragon." He started to cough and then stopped "Armed Dragon LV3's effect is During your Standby Phase you could give up this card to summon Armed Dragon LV5." This amazed everyone, he didn't even look inside a book or anything. "Armed Dragon LV5's effect is that if you discard a monster card from your hand you can destroy a face-up monster that has less or equal attack as the monster discarded and at your end phase if Armed Dragon LV5 has destroyed a monster it can be put in the graveyard and special summon Armed Dragon LV7." This was even more amazing.

"Armed Dragon LV7's effect is send a monster card from your hand to the graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters with the same attack or less than the selected monster."

Denholm had to think a while for the next, everyone thought he forgot but then he started talking. "Armed Dragon LV10's effect is, this card can only be summoned by sacrificing a Armed Dragon LV7 and if you give up a card from your hand you can destroy all face-up monsters on your opponents side of the field."

"Very good ten points extra credit."

"I have two more sir," said Denholm. He explained Silent Swordsman set and Ultimate Insect set. He got a total of forty points extra credit. He was sure to get first rank. He will be in Obelisk Blue, he just knew it.

-------------------------- -----------------------------

He went outside near the forest and he waited for Demetri. Somehow he didn't show up. Where was Demetri. _Was he sick did he forget or is he looking for me?_ thought Denholm

Then all of a sudden he heard voices coming from the forest. "My plan will work," said a voice that was deep, every time the voice spoke there was a grunt from some inhuman thing. Denholm could just picture the woman speaking and the animal. He thought the woman had nail like claws and very scary eyes. Her red pupil glaring at Denholm. The inhuman thing could have been a troll or an unnamable creature of death or darkness.

"It shall work because I think the chosen one is here," this second voice was no other than Demetri's.

_What's happening Demetri wouldn't do that, I got to go check this out,_ thought Denholm.

"We do not need the boy alive just dead," said a voice that wasn't anything like Denholm heard before. The voice wasn't Demetri's or the trolls and it wasn't the woman's. Who ever the voice belonged to it was hard to imagine the man. " That boy will not win or beat us to stop the "evil".

Denholm ran into the forest following the voices. He checked almost every part of the forest they weren't there. He looked in every place the harbor, next to the ocean, and the main building. He asked everyone he saw if they saw Demetri, they all said no except for one because he couldn't talk, even though shook his head he looked very suspicious because he grunted. The grunt was exactly like the one in the forest.

No one would have believed him if he did tell someone. Denholm was kept with a secret he couldn't tell anyone because they would think he's mad.

_Who are these people, what are they doing here, which boy do they want?._ These thoughts ran through Denholm's mind after looking everywhere. This mystery had to be solved some how. He would have to follow Demetri everywhere except the bathroom and when he is dressing. He ran to the only place he didn't check, the dorm. He ran to the dorm after crossing many buildings and the harbor.

The Ra Yellow dorm. This dorm was where he never checked. He went inside into his room. There Demetri was sleeping. Denholm tickled him to see if he would wake up but no, he was "sleeping like a baby". Maybe he heard voices or something. Maybe this was a mistake and Demetri was innocent or was he? Denholm had to get some sleep. Maybe that would stop this madness. He went to sleep still, with suspicion, and he was thinking of what happened. This was all a mistake he told himself before closing his eyes and fell a sleep before noticing that Demetri wasn't asleep. Demetri stand there next to Denholm looking tired. Was he asleep or was he not? What happened? Is it true, what happened or not? The one thing that is a mystery is, if Demetri is evil or good?

-------------------------- -------------------------

Hoped you like the creepy chapter (what I call it): BarrelDragon94

Reviews pleaz!

The reviews saying my name aren't mine! They are my sisters! I guess I was logged on! Pleaz to mistake that!


	4. FGD

**F.G.D**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like: I personally like it the most! Pleaz review.

_**F.G.D**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they didn't have class because it was Saturday. Demetri and Denholm walked around the forest searching campus. "Why the hell weren't you here yesterday, I had to wait the whole damn day!" yelled Denholm

"I fell asleep, sorry." Demetri wasn't showing a sign of anything. His expression was blank. Not even a mumble or a twist. Nothing odd, or different about Demetri. He was a normal person, just like everyone else. If someone had looked and observed Demetri very carefully they would have noticed an expression. The expression still unknown.

"Oh." Denholm was still suspicious. After what he had heard he was still suspicious but he didn't know if what he heard was true so Denholm still hung out with Demetri (just to find out more). The walked along the beach for a while and they also walked around the buildings and the forest, where Denholm heard the voices. The voices still creep him out. The voices were there and a second later they all disappeared like a magician. Denholm insisted on going through the forest to see if "they" were there. Demetri was really good with forest for some reason. He knew every way.

"How do you know the forest so good?" asked Denholm.

"Came here before," replies Demetri casually. They walked out of the forest and around the Obelisk Blue dorm.

"Hey, Denholm, wait up ." The kid was an Obelisk Blue, Jason Mark. Denholm turned around to see him.

"What, Jason?" asked Denholm

"I want to know how you beat the second best and the headmaster, so let's duel," said Jason.

"You shouldn't duel him, he's the best in the school," pointed out Demetri. Demetri somehow didn't want Denholm to duel. Why? Who cares if he lost. If he won there might be something wrong. But what?

"If I could beat the second best and the headmaster's assistant then I can beat him." That was the only thing Denholm could say.

"Oh yeah, right, let's duel!" Then Jason drew a card "I'll go first, you know lot about F.G.D, well you probably never faced one right."

"Nope," said Denholm starting to get scared. He knew what was about to come out. It was F.G.D, the most powerful dragon, in dueling.

"I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) in attack," announced Jason "Two cards face down and I'll end my turn." While he said that a baby orange colored dragon appeared, its large claws ready to swipe anyone near by and his hands made into a fist. Its wings flapping to fly and attack. Then two face-downs appeared behind the dragon. Denholm's assumption was right, the monsters Jason had were dragons.

"Well then it's my turn." Denholm was starting to fear Jason's cards when he drew a card. "I'll summon Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in attack." A monster wearing blue jacket and holding book in his arms, his chest supporting the back of the book was angry and had his mouth in a frustrated way as his wings fluttered out. He had long hair changing color because of the reflection of the sun behind it. Then I'll activate fissure to destroy your monster." A spell card appeared on the field, the card had a monster being pulled to the ground in crack.

"Really, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your spell." All of the sudden Denholm's fissure was turned into pixels by Mystical Space Typhoon.

"I'll attack with Hysteric Fairy." As the monster charged at it a shield blocked and the fairy flipped backwards loosing its balance.

"I activated Negate Attack," announced Jason proudly. He was happy because he stopped all the things Denholm was about to do.

"I'll end my turn," said Denholm sadly. He couldn't do anything that turn, all of his moves were canceled.

"Well then it's mine." Jason was calmer than ever. I'll summon Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900)," said Jason. A wind typed dragon with yellow and cream colored body and sharp teeth appeared on the field. "Then I'll activate Level Up. This card lets me turn my Armed Dragon LV3 to Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700)." Armed Dragon had spikes all over it, its red and black body under the spikes waiting to attack. "I'll end my turn after putting a face-down."

"You forgot to attack," said Denholm while laughing.

"No, I didn't want to attack." Jason wasn't planning on attacking he was planning on a greater force.

"I draw," announced Denholm "I'll sacrifice Hysteric Fairy to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200). Now I'll attack your Armed Dragon with Summoned Skull."

"I'm going to activate the trap Magic Cylinder: this card stops your attack and reduces your life points by the attack of the attacking monster." This reduced Denholm's life points to 1500.

"I'll put down a face-down and end my turn," said Denholm losing all hope.

"My turn then," said Jason confidently. "I'll activate polymerization to polymerize my five dragons to summon F.G.D (5000/5000). Now F.G.D attack summon skull and finish him off."

"Not so fast I'll activate Negate Attack to stop your attack."

"Not bad but did you know that I'll activate pot of greed," said Jason as though it was amazing, a smiling pot appeared on the field and then shattered to pixels after Jason drew his two cards. Pot of Greed was his only card in his hand. He started smirking. "I'll activate Lightning Vortex: this card lets me destroy all face up monsters on the field and the price I have to pay is one card." Jason's voice made anyone think they were going to lose. "I'll destroy your Summoned Skull, I'll end my turn"

"My turn," announced Denholm knowing that he had no chance of winning. " I'll summon a card in facedown defense, an end my turn." The only cards Denholm had left were Shield & Sword and Hinotama. "I'll activate Hinotama reducing your life points to 3500."

"Well then it's my turn," said Jason "I'll activate Nobleman Of Crossout: this card lets me destroy one facedown monster and remove it from play, so say bye-bye to your facedown" The facedown was Inpachi (1600/1900). "Why do you have that monster it sucks."

"For defense."

"Oh ok, Now F.G.D finish him off." The duel ended after Denholm's lifepoints were down to 0.

"Crap!" said Denholm as he lost. "Damn, those are good cards."

"You're the best duelist that I have ever seen," said Jason for an odd reason.

"Why?"

"You took 500 lifepoints from me and you're the only one who has ever done that."

"Where did you get F.G.D." He blabbed it our, he didn't know why though.

"Packs, dragon packs." That was his reply. He had gotten all those cards just from dragon packs. "I loved dragon before I even knew what dueling was."

"Oh, so you liked dragons before."

"I have Thousand Dragon and Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Really!" This was amazing they were also strong cards.

"Yep, do you want to know all my cards in my deck."

"Yeah, sure." This was odd, but Denholm was curious. He wanted to know what Jason's strategy was.

"I have 19 dragons, a Time Wizard, 10 polymerization, and the rest are traps and magic."

"Why did you tell me this?"

"It'll help you, bye." This was sudden. Jason's pace picked and his walked broke out into a jog, and his jog broke out into a run.

"Wait, how?" asked Denholm "Come back, you didn't tell me how, WAIT! CRAP!"

"You'll find out," said George with his spiked hair staying straight as a stick and his smile as straight as a stick as well.

"Well, ok." He had to find out some how, but how?

"Man you're good!" exclaimed Demetri. "What were his cards." He was eager to know for some reason. Demetri was a mystery.

"I can't tell anyone."

"Oh." Denholm still didn't trust Demetri that much after that conversation he heard. The questions that were running in his head was: _What did he mean by it'll help you, and Should I trust Demetri, and Why do I feel like I'm being watched?_

The last question was the only question that he never had, but now he did. He saw things moving in the bush and in the tree and outside his window. This was the strangest feeling he had, was someone watching him?

"Denholm!" said the Obelisk Blue Island Monitor. "The headmaster wants a word with you, now!"

"You don't have to freaking yell, I'm not deaf you idiot!"

"Don't use that tone, that calls for a P.O.A.D, (Punishment of a day) remember I'm still the whole Island Monitor, come back and then you'll get your P.O.A.D."

"Got it!" said Denholm and then swore under his breath, then he broke out into a run.

"Hey what did you say!" The IM (Island Monitor) was know yelling louder. "CRAP! You damn annoying student!"

"At least I'm not left back," yelled Denholm and started cracking-up.

"Come back!" The IM's yell became even more louder. Denholm was sure the whole Island could hear him.

"SHUT UP! Your breaking my damn ears!" Denholm yelled those words and went inside. He started walking and the atmosphere mad him somehow unhappy.

"Ah, yes, Denholm the headmaster wants to have a word with you." The sound of the guard was trembling. Denholm had never seen a guard do that. Denholm knew the guard because his father and mother did.

"Hey, Mike." His voice started trembling, too. He knew the guard's voice wouldn't have trembled unless something… happened to dad or mom. What could have happened?

Denholm entered the red, yellow, and blue room. The rooms was larger than any room in the whole island. For some particular reason, instead of lighting the room with light bulbs, and lamps the room was lighted with black colored candles. This was something that frightened Denholm even more. What happened?

"Ah, yes Mr. Raign, um we have some news for you." The headmaster had brown hair and brown eyes, he was very wide and had a mustache and a beard. His face was usually happy, but today it wasn't that excited. The headmaster, Mr. Chepard, cleared his throat and began to explain the news, which Denholm dreaded to hear. This was the worst news he had heard.

"Why?" was the only question he could ask.

"That we don't know." That was it his life was ruined. He had to find out. Why, where, and when were the questions and mysteries he had to solve. He had to know. This was personal. _Know one goes away after killing my dad and kidnapping my mom, know one,_ he thought. He had to find out and put the at jail. The only problem was, where to start? This thought ran through his mind quiet a lot of times. "I heard that you got P.O.A.D."

"Yeah." That wasn't what was in his mind but he did mind, it would cut out his time to find out. The only thing was he needed help.

I'll cancel it with IM, ok, here's the slip." Mr. Chepard handed him a slip saying to cancel out the P.O.A.D. and it also said from Mr. Chepard, with his name signed.

Denholm walked out of the gloomy room into the sunny outside. "Hey, you damn kid, you have three P.O.A.D." Denholm hande d him the slip and left.

"I hate you, you're lucky, when does this expire." The IM was reading the back. "It doesn't expire until school is over, Mr. Chepard doesn't give this to students, except when the student is faced with a challenge or humongous problem, hey kid what's your problem, stupid!" Denholm turned around and stuck the middle finger at the IM. Denholm wasn't in the mood. His problem wasn't going to be made fun of.

There it was again that same noise he heard in the bushes, but that wasn't his main problem, or was it? It could have been the voices who killed them. What if that was true? It could have been. Denholm would have to find them with a help of someone, except Demetri. But who? This was his most worst challenge. There wasn't anyone he knew that he could trust.

Will he find a friend, or will he work alone? Find out!

------------------------------ ---------------------------

Hope you like: BarrelDragon94

Pleaz review!

The reviews with my name aren't mine, I was just logged on and my sisters gave me them!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very sad!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My favorite chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
